The Hawk, The God, and the Whip
by Keitorinx
Summary: Loki stumbles upon a whip left behind by one of his minions, which makes Clint act quite strange… Fail summary is a fail..


Pairing: Loki x Clint/Hawkeye

Rating: M

Summary: Loki stumbles upon a whip left behind by one of his minions, which makes Clint act quite strange…

I suck at summaries . Sorry!

I apologize if Clint seems super OOC .' It was a little hard trying to keep him in character… Plus it's my first (posted) fic so pleaaase be nice ^_^'

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, I need to be punished."

Loki took a half step back, eyebrows knit in confusion.

"You have done nothing deserving of punishment." He stated, waving a hand as to dismiss the request.

"Are you sure?" The archer countered, moving uncomfortably close.

"Quite sure yes, you have been good to me."

"But I need to be punished."

"…For what?"

Clint's frost blue eyes shined deviously in the pale light, an unreadable expression graced his features. He grabbed his 'master's' sleeve and pulled him, and his newly aquired whip, towards his bed chambers.

"I..I don't understand…" Loki stuttered, he silently questioned if the whip he discovered was the cause, was it cursed? He started lowering it to the ground.

"No!" Clint barked, making the god freeze in shock at the sudden defiance, "bring it." Loki obeyed, curious as to where this was going as the man half dragged him down the hall. The Avenger smiled to himself, pleased that the God hadn't made an attempt to stop him..yet.

Once outside his room, Loki was half thrown inside, the whip still in his grasp. After coming to his senses, he spun around, about to ask the bowman what the hell was going on until he noticed Clint's eyes. His pupils were blown wide, a crazy, lustful expression on his face.

What in Odin's name was wrong with him?

Before he could open his mouth, Clint was leant over his bed with his leather clad rear end in the air.

"Whip me." He growled, gripping the emerald sheets in anticipation, knuckles turning white.

Loki nearly dropped the whip.

"Excuse me?" His hearing must be off, curse this Midgardian air pressure.

"I said whip me!" Clint growled. By this point, the archer was biting the bedding, eager to feel the pain of his 'punishment'.

Loki took a second to compose himself. Silently, he weighed the pros and cons in his head, wondering if this was some strange act of rebellion, or if the Avenger had suddenly gone mad. Curiosity winning him over, he swallowed and raised the whip awkwardly, it not being his weapon of choice; he never took the time to learn to wield it properly. He brought it down hard on the writhing mess. The whip connected with a large snap, followed by a throaty moan from Clint. He turned his head towards Loki, eyes clouded with lust and want, before begging for another.

The God of Mischief adjusted his grip before bringing it down harder, a strange sense of power surged through him as he watched the man writhe in pleasure. Clint's moaning became steadily louder until he was biting his own hand in an attempt to stay quiet.

This was an all new feeling for Loki, a feeling of complete dominance without resistance. He placed his new favorite toy on the bed beside the archer before clawing off the man's pants…. Which proved to be more difficult then he expected. After removing half of his garments, he finally removed the trousers, being sure to leave long claw marks from his lower back to his thighs. He could have simply magicked the outfit away, but where's the fun in that?

Long red angry marks had begun to raise on the man's rear. Loki gave it a quick slap; earning a gasp from the archer. He moved to pick up the whip again. Clint's arousal was obvious as his erection bobbed between his legs, proving how much he loved the rough treatment. Loki, having given up trying to explain his subordinate's reaction and long past caring, cracked the whip down again on the smooth bare skin. This time his whole body arched ay the sensation, a loud cry of pain and arousal echoed through the room.

The God paused briefly to admire his work, the man was covered in red welts, and some strikes even drew blood. He dragged the tassels of the black whip over the delicate skin, chuckling as Clint moved with it.

He discarded the whip and placed his hands on the smooth surface. The archer sighed at the soothing feeling of his cold hands squeezing him, caressing him.

It felt so right, being fully in control of the situation now. The frost giant pushed the mortal's upper body down, raising his rear end higher. Without warning, he raised a hand and brought it down hard, leaving a red hand print behind. Clint growled, the sound muffled by the bedding, he clenched the sheets painfully hard and moaned. "Fuck yes!" He breathed, almost laughing. He pushed himself slightly off the bed to look behind him. "Fuck me." He growled. He slided backwards and pressed his sore ass against him.

Loki, still in his usual attire, leaned over the suddenly naked body. He teasingly rubbed his clothed arousal against him. "Beg for it." He hissed, his lips brushing against the brunette's neck before biting down on his ear.

"Please …Please fuck me." Clint inhaled sharply, a hand reaching for his own arousal. Loki slapped it away before he could touch himself

"Who do you want to fuck you?" He teased, smirking as he bit down again.

If Clint was able to think straight, he would have rolled his eyes. But all he could do now was force out, "Loki, Master, Sir, just fuck me, please!"

Loki smirked and magicked away his clothes in exchange for a pair of golden handcuff looking objects. He grabbed the archer's hands roughly, shoving the handcuffs onto him. Clint couldn't care less, if anything it added to the experience.

Debating whether or not to prepare him or not, Loki dug his fingers into the man's plump buttocks, admiring his work. He slithered his way up his body, grinding his hardness against the man, who began to moan in anticipation.

When Clint felt like he was going to explode, Loki finally pressed his erection against his opening. The god reached forward to grab onto the bowman's hair, frowning as he realized it was too short, but settling for shoving his face into the mattress. He pushed his thick length in slowly into his unprepared hole, stretching the man until he felt he was going to rip. He tugged on the handcuffs attached to the rails on the king sized bed, struggling to breath as his air supply was cut off by the soft linen. This was all too much, he didn't know how long he could hold on for.

The god started at a painfully slow pace, waiting for the Avenger to relax a bit before picking up the pace. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. Clint turned his head to the side, taking a deep inhale of air before moaning again. He almost screamed as the frost giant hit the spot he had been purposely avoiding to keep him from orgasming. Over and over again he hit the same place, beginning to pant heavily as he did so.

Loki's pace became unbearable, he knew he wasn't going to last. He reached for his painfully hard erection the same time the god dug his nails into his pink flesh. The pain sent him over the edge.

With a loud cry, Clint shoved himself backwards, pushing Loki impossibly deeper into himself before coming all over the bed and himself. Loki, becoming close too, leaned over him, biting his shoulder as he started pounding into him at an animalistic pace.

He raked his fingernails along his sides as he came, deep enough to draw blood. Clint moaned at the feeling of being filled with the god's seed, the pleasure still outweighing the pain as his partner climaxed. Loki pulled out and collapsed beside him on his back, muttering some words of magic to clean himself off.

"Let us do that again sometime."

"Oh god yes."

Please review and let me know what you think :D


End file.
